


Letting Go

by slasher92



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, HP: EWE, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Pedophilia, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slasher92/pseuds/slasher92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry knows he needs to move on but something about Draco was nearly impossible to resist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> A scenario, would be Harry thinking about ending his relationship with Draco because he's so much younger than him. Maybe he even feels guilty taking advantage of Draco.Or perhaps you want to make him eviler and he is tempted by a girls/boy the same age as him. Draco is hurt emotionally and things are a bit overwhelming for him. Being away from home, isolated from his friends because he has been hanging out with Harry for so long. Wondering why he wasn't good enough for Harry or wishing he had been born the same year as Harry to be closer in age with him. Just suggestions. Maybe have a scene where Harry and Draco are exploring each others bodies and things get a little heated up. Draco(being younger) is kind of clueless and really innocent of everything whilst Harry is thinking naughty thoughts and carries through with them (are you getting my drift)? Ps, as you can see I'm really digging this forbidden relationship a bit further than I really should. Well sanely anyways. 
> 
> This lovely prompt came from the one and only mistwood15! I hope you enjoy it dear! J This doesn’t follow any of the books since Draco is a first year where Harry is an eighth year student returning after the war. Not a real happy ending – I was feeling angsty

Harry was leaning against the window in an empty classroom that had been unoccupied ever since the restoration of Hogwarts, his eyes closed as he thought about everything that had happened since the beginning of his eighth year. Things had…spiraled out of control and they shouldn’t have. He was the older one. He should have known to say no, to resist. He shouldn’t have ever let their lips, or their bodies touch. He knew better! He knew he should have never let him into his life. But something about Draco Malfoy made him impossible to resist.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He was an eighteen year old who was having a relationship with an eleven year old! What the hell was wrong with him? Draco was still a little child. He remembered being a first year and how confusing it was without having someone pervert him and drive his friends away. God, what the hell was he doing? He was an 18 year old who defeated Voldemort and here he was, lusting after someone nearly 10 years younger than him. He let out a frustrated groan and rested his head in his hand.

Today had been a bad day. He had gotten very little sleep, he had a fight with Ron over something stupid, and Ginny had come up to him earlier during dinner and had asked him if he wanted to go somewhere together over summer holiday. Thinking back on it, he should have been able to say yes without hesitation. He had been with her for nearly a year before the war and had always felt bad about having to end things with her shortly after. This was her way of trying to mend the bridge he burned and he should been overjoyed to have the chance to go back to a “normal” lifestyle. However, he hadn’t said yes, he had to tell her he would think about it. Apparently a “normal” life isn’t what he wanted after all. Which is why he was sitting here feeling so horribly guilty. He should know better than do something like this. Sliding down the wall slowly, he couldn’t help but think that he should have just gone back to Ginny after the war instead of becoming attracted to the grey eyed beauty that was Draco Malfoy. “What the hell is wrong with me?” he cried out in frustration before a voice filled his ear.

“Nothing at all,” the voice said in a soothing manner. “You are perfect, Harry.” Harry shut his eyes tight and prayed that he was just imagining it all. When he felt a small hand touch his shoulder, he knew there was no point in pretending that he was still alone. Harry turned around to see Draco standing behind him, a small smile on his face.

“Draco what are you doing? It’s after hours and you shouldn’t be here!” Harry hissed, trying to get the cause of his stress and worry to leave. Draco rolled his eyes and leaned against the opposite side of the window to stare down at him.

“That doesn’t seem to be stopping you at all.” Harry groaned as he cast a quick locking spell to make sure they were uninterrupted. The last thing he needed was for someone to catch them out afterhours.

“Go to bed,” Harry said firmly. Draco merely shook his head and being the defiant shit he could be, slid down the wall to sit across from Harry.

“I just wanted to be with you,” he said softly. The two sat there for what seemed like forever in silence after that. In fact, Draco was so quiet that Harry thought he had fallen asleep and was planning on how to pick him up to bring him to a bed when suddenly there was a quiet voice saying, “I’m scared.” Harry looked down in shock at Draco, who was currently hugging his knees to his chest.  
What did he mean, scared? What was he afraid of…? Before he could ask, Draco continued, “I am afraid that I am doing something wrong. Like maybe I shouldn’t be here or something. I don’t really have anyone here besides you Harry and I feel like even you are pulling away from me.” Harry sighed heavily and gently reached out toward him, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly.

“Draco…I’m not…I mean, I…” he started to say before Draco cut him off again.

“I know you are. You would rather be with someone your own age and I just wish I was and I’m afraid I’m going to lose you and I just, fuck I don’t know. I don’t like it!” Draco ranted as he looked down at the floor, cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Harry knew he shouldn’t be doing this but seeing the person he liked so broken did something to him that he couldn’t explain. Leaning forward slightly and lifting Draco’s chin so they were eye to eye, Harry slowly pressed his lips to the younger boy’s. He kept his eyes open, watching Draco to make sure this is what he wanted. When Draco’s eyes slid shut slowly, Harry smiled into the kiss faintly as he let his own eyes shut. As they kissed softly, Harry thought of a million reasons why they shouldn’t be doing this and yet not a single reason was enough to stop him. Besides, he needed to remember this moment.

Draco was, unsurprisingly, first to pull away from the kiss after a few moments. “Draco? Is this okay?” Harry asked, sensing the younger man’s tension. Draco nodded shakily before touching his lower lip, like he did every time they kissed.

“You still like me?” he asked in a timid voice that was so unlike the boy Harry knew. Draco’s eyes were watering slightly as he looked at Harry.

“Of course I do, Draco.”

“Then why have you been acting like you don’t? You are always with that red headed girl and a fifth year told me you used to be together like us but you are with me now and I’m worried you don’t want to be because she is pretty and I’m not.”

Harry sighed deeply. This. This is why he shouldn’t have involved himself with a first year. They are just adjusting to life away from home, learning new things, and dealing with different situations and they do NOT need a relationship with someone, let alone someone who went through it all seven years ago. And now came the part he had been dreading, the whole reason he had been thinking so hard and feeling so guilty. The end. “Draco, I just don’t know if this…if we are a good idea right now. You are still so young and have so much ahead of you. I just think maybe we should break up. You haven’t had the chance to really make friends because of me, you haven’t been able to adjust to your schooling because of me, you haven’t been a first year because of me and I hate that. I wish I could give you the entire year back and never have gotten you involved with me. I’m sorry.” Harry said in a sad voice.

Draco’s eyes grew wide and the tears started to flow freely. “But…I need you Harry. You are all I have here…” he muttered. “I ne....need you.” He continued to whisper different things but at this point, Harry had stopped listening. Hearing the person he cared about break down was killing him but he knew he was doing what was best for Draco now. Draco needed time to grow and experience the things he had growing up. He needed time to make his own mistakes without Harry.

“I’m sorry,” Harry started to say before Draco interrupted.

“What if I tried a spell to make me older this way we could be together? I’m sure I could find something…or a spell to make you younger. There has to be a way! I can’t be alone…” he whispered brokenly. Harry shook his head and sighed before starting to stand up. Draco cried out in agony and clung desperately to Harry’s left leg, refusing to let go. “I can’t, please don’t g…go Harry. I can’t do this alone…I don’t know how!” he cried, his whole body shaking with the force of his sobs.

“This is why I have to. You need to learn how to do this on your own. You can do this love, I know it. You just have to do without me there with you. Learn on your own.” Draco clung tighter and Harry had to fight back tears. He was hurting the person he cared about and it was on purpose. He was intentionally breaking Draco’s heart and hoping the damage done was repairable, at least some day.

He finally broke free of Draco’s grip and walked to the door of the classroom. “Harry! Please. Please I’m begging you. Don’t leave me alone. Please! Please! PLEASE!” Draco shouted as he scrambled toward Harry in a last ditch effort.

Harry ignored his cries of desperation as he reached one unsteady hand toward the door. “I’m so sorry Draco. Maybe if things were different…” he said as he opened the door. “Goodbye.” With that said, he shut the door and leaned heavily against it. He felt his own heart breaking but he knew that Draco would be better off down the road because of this. He closed his eyes tightly and pressed his hands to his ears to try and block out the agonized sobs of the child just behind the door. It broke him to hear but he knew that this was the only way to do it.

He had thought about it for so long.

He knew what he had to do.

He had to let go.

He let Draco go.

The End!


End file.
